


Plane Naps

by Tamix13



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A falling asleep on Person B’s shoulder during a late-night plane ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Naps

They were taking a late flight to the UK after doing press all day, and Matt was exhausted. They’d pretty much been going nonstop all weekend, between shows and interviews and flying.

Matt just wanted a moment's peace to rest and this plane ride seemed like the perfect opportunity.

The only problem was that he couldn’t seem to get comfy.

He just couldn’t get used to sleeping half upright in a chair, even with a pillow and blanket. Of course, everyone else was asleep, of fucking course.

Matt huffed irritably, and shifted to yet another position to try and get comfortable.

Only this time, he accidentally elbowed Neil, who was sitting next to him, in the side.  
“Oops sorry!” Matt whispered when Neil opened one eye. “Didn’t mean to do that!”

“Can’t sleep?” Neil murmured and Matt shook his head.

“Not at all. I just can’t sleep sitting up; it’s weird to me.” Neil chuckled and leaned over to slide his arm around the singer’s shoulders, drawing him closer.

“You should at least try to rest; you look pretty wrecked.”

“Gee thanks…” Matt said sarcastically. Neil rolled his eyes fondly and stroked the fine hairs at the nape of Matt’s neck. The singer yawned widely and snuggled down against Neil’s side, resting his head on the drummer’s shoulder.

“Gonna use me as a pillow now?” Neil asked and Matt made a little sleepy, affirmative noise. “Alright then, whatever helps you get some sleep.”

And it did help, as Matt fell asleep right away, head on Neil’s shoulder and fingers curled around the drummer’s wrist.


End file.
